orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mob
The Mob is the legions of orcs and other baddies that act as the enemy in the game. Lore Unreasoning, numberless legions of orcs and ogres smash against fortress gates night and day – and sometimes, they even break through. No one knows what they want; all anyone knows is that there are a lot of them, and they’re really, really angry.The Story | Robot Entertainment List of Bad Guys Orc Warrior The basic go to guy of The Mob. You'll encounter tens... hundreds... thousands upon thousands of these guys as you defend the various Rift Fortresses. Fortunately they die fairly easy and aren't overly bright so they'll walk right into all those fun "surprises" you have waiting for them. Crossbow Orc Tan and carrying a crossbow to target War Mages and Guardians at range the Crossbow Orcs will lay down suppressive fire from the moment they enter the fortress. Fortunately these guys are also a head taller meaning that firing back with your own Crossbow will make these guys prime targets for head shots. Kobold Runner Small and fast... There really isn't much else to say about these guys other than those two things... and everything that goes with it. These guys love to set off traps ahead of the main assault force so that everything is on resetting when everyone else goes through. Add to that their small stature and they definitely make for some challenging target practice sometimes. Fortunately the Lightning Ring's main attack has a long enough reach that it can usually take out a good portion of a wave of these little guys. Good luck with the rest. Ogre Large, powerful brutes that take a lot of damage to kill. Add to that an attack that stuns puny War Mages and these guys can definitely be called killers. Also watch out for their weapon swings. If you are close to a barrier these guys wil be happy to take it down along with you. Helbats Red flying terrors like these don't always come along but when they do they'll have you constantly watching the sky with one eye. Raining down fire on any Guardians or War Mages that get too close, these guys avoid all floor traps with ease. Whatever it takes, make sure you knock these guys out of the sky. They have a bad habit of sneaking past your watchful gaze and draining those Rift Points. Gnoll Hunter "Howwwwwl!!!" the sound that will give you and your Guardians nightmares emanates from these guys. Fast, high health, possessing the ability to pass through Barriers and attacking with a poison coated weapon that slows hapless War Mages and their Apprentices... Can anyone else say War Mage killer? These guys ignore the Rift until they've had their fill of War Mage, Archer and Paladin and since they are always hungry that means all them. Fire Babies Small and large numbers give these little flyers a definite edge. Watch your health bar if you get to close because these guys like to attack en mass and when they do you quickly become a human version of an orc after meeting its end by Fire Bracer... aka blackened charcol. Shield Orc Your basic orc has figured out how to carry a big piece of metal. What this means for you is that no matter how hard you hit them, excepting Rolling Logs and Chandeliers, the first time they take damage they shrug it off, drop their shield and keep on coming. After that they are just basic orcs and die just as easy but if you were hoping for that one hit wonder... well these guys will show you how limited your strategy can be. Fire Ogre Armored and glowing red these guys will take a lot of punishment and will shrug off any and all fire attacks you send their way. Oh and they still possess all the ferocity of any normal Ogre so watch out for those stun attacks. Ice Ogre Armored by their ice charmed armour, these guys are absolutly immune to you ice spells. And this, combined with normal Ogre ferocity and strenght makes, that they are important to kill. Armored Ogre These Ogres are heavy armoured, so it will takes you twice the same time, that you spend with it weaker brothers. Even the Rift have a problem to punish them! Hobgoblin Shaman These annoying little buggers will revive any fallen foe that you have killed (In Process) References Category:Factions